warriorfanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eveningkit
Eveningkit was a cute, pale silver tabby she-cat with green-amber-red eyes, darker ears with stripes, a pale underbelly and a bit on the bridge of her muzzle, fluffy fur, darker and lighter stripes with a switching gait. Reincarnation: Sunset Personality Eveningkit's personality cannot be told by now, as the story is just starting to progress. But she seems like the joking, yet serious, outside, but conversational she-kit with a deep and an indifferent nature. Shown with Fernpaw, Eveningkit often forgets all of past feelings against or with a cat for a moment. Time of Setting Series The Rise Eveningkit is first seen with her siblings, Creamkit and Runningkit, with Ospreykit and Eaglekit. They try to sneak out of the nursery, being cooped up. But Bambooclaw finds them when Ospreykit is too loud. The next day, she is confined in the nursery with her siblings. Fernpaw comes to change the moss, and there is hostility between them. However, Eveningkit is seen to frequently act as if she has nothing against Fernpaw, even liking the pretty apprentice. She annoys Fernpaw by walking around and disrupting the moss, so Fernpaw snaps at her. Brindlebird passes by and calls Fernpaw to be punished by her mentor for saying bad things to a kit. When Fernpaw walks away, she mumbles something about Brindlebird (That Brindlebird… just because… Lionstar… all that… just a piece of-), capturing Eveningkit's attention. She is thankful for her siblings because she was in a lonely mood, being everyone was asleep on such a lovely day. Ospreykit and Eaglekit reveal that they are going to be apprentices that day. Eveningkit says that Jetpaw told her that there were chicks in the treetops. Creamkit admits that she likes him. Runningkit blunders around, saying that Creamkit loves Jetpaw. The clan pays him no notice, pointing to the fact that he does rubbish like this all the time. Eveningkit is shown to have a connection with the sun. However, they are interested, being bored, so they decide to look for chicks in the treetops. Eveningkit initiates a race to the dirt tunnel, which leads to the woods; she loses to Creamkit, but wins to Runningkit. She is very smug about not being out of breath like they are, which annoys Runningkit. The three go into the forest. The she-kits appreciate it, and is in awe, but Runningkit stepped in cat dirt while going through the dirt tunnel, so he is ignorant. They trek far, and is sunset when they see a baby bird falling from a pine tree. Eveningkit sasys that they should help it (as its a young bird, and the code says to help kits, young cats). Runningkit says that they should have it as prey, as the code also says. Eveningkit's torn so she lets her siblings bicker. It gets dark, and Eveningkit feels uncomfortable. She wants to go back. However, it rains, washing their scent trail away. The others panic and run away, leaving Eveningkit. Eveningkit wonders around and catches a shrew. Brinepaw and Opalheart find her (in Slopeclan territory). She chokes on a shrew piece in surprise, and Opalheart saves her. Opalheart guesses correctly how she ends up here. They bring her to Slopeclan so they can bring her back to Shoneclan in the morning. Eveningkit is called by Brownstar to be checked over by the medicine cat, Opalheart, to see if she \needs anything. They don't want to give back a less-than-perfect cat to Shoneclan. Opalheart and her talk about Eveningkit's family without noticing. Opalheart admits that Starclan told her that she'd see Eveningkit today. That they "warnd her about Eveningkit". She also reveals a prophecy, or a vision, of a sunset. A love sunset, one of a sunset (Eveningkit) over the sea (Brinepaw) in love, saying that they're soul mates. Opalheart, though a medicine cat, is in love with Brinepaw, however, so she gets rid of Eveningkit with deathberries. Trivia Her eyes are not hazel, but reddish orange with green parts. Category:She-cat Category:Kits Category:Shoneclan Cats Category:Eveningswift's Characters